


I loved you

by LadyVamp



Category: Super Junior
Genre: HanChul - Freeform, M/M, kpop, sichul, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul awakens to find himself tied to a chair with a man watching him from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you

The dark wooden beams of the boathouse creaked eerily above his head, periodically depositing sprinkles of dust down upon his ebony hair. The wind outside the rickety shake was howling, causing the dilapidated structure to sway around him. Heechul whimpered beneath the silver tape covering his mouth, the dry, brown, ropes around his wrists cutting into his milky flesh and turning it an inflamed pink. He was trapped, tied tightly to a hard wooden chair in the center of a building no one had used in years. Hot tears stung his large, dark eyes, showing his fear. It was after midnight and everything around him was shrouded in darkness, but for small pools of moonlight streaming in from decayed holes in the ceiling.

 

A man stood a few feet away from him in the shadows. The imposing figure had been watching him ever since he’d awoken in this horrible place. Who he was, or what he wanted, Heechul did not know. The darkness hid him well and he had yet to speak. All Heechul knew was this man had kidnapped him from his home, tied him up, and deposited him here, possibly to die. The last thing Heechul remembered was sitting on his sofa watching TV with his fluffy grey cat, Heebum, in his lap. Someone had grabbed him from behind and placed a foul smelling cloth over his mouth and nose. The next thing he remembered, was waking up tied to this chair.

 

Hundreds of different possibilities ran through Heechul’s mind on who had taken him and why. It could be someone hoping to hold him for ransom? It was a well-known fact that Heechul was one of Seoul’s richest heirs, his family’s company worth billions. It wasn’t an impossible thought for this to be some scheme to extort money from his father in exchange for his safe return. The Kim manufacturing group was also one of the most corrupt business models in the country. His great-grandfather used underhanded tactics to achieve his company’s power and wealth. The current CEO, Heechul’s father, was no less crooked than his ancestors. Was Heechul taken as a way to get back at the company for some wrong doing? Was the man in the shadows someone his father had bankrupted?

 

Heechul desperately wished he could speak, but the tape covering his mouth only allowed for inaudible sounds of discomfort. He needed answers, no he demanded answers. No one did things like this to Kim Heechul. He was a respected, powerful, and feared member of high society. Like his father and his grandfather, Kim Heechul cared for no one but himself and his own needs. There was no one as important to him as himself. There was no one good enough…, except…,

 

A shock of blonde hair was the first thing Heechul saw as the man in the shadows decided to step into the light. It was a color he knew well and one he had not expected to see in this awful place. The cool blue moonlight illuminated his kidnapper’s face, highlighting each feature and confirming the identity of the man from the shadows.

 

“Mmmm..,” Heechul tried to speak behind the tight tape over his mouth, but it only came out as inaudible gurgles. 

 

“You brought this upon yourself, you know?” the blonde man spoke in very distinct accented Korean. “I’m sorry, Chulie.”

 

The tears that stung his eyes and threatened to fall, now poured down his face like a never ending rainfall. He had trusted this man, loved him and held him close at night. Of all the people in his life, HanGeng was the last person he expected to see here. The Chinese man stared at him with cold eyes, as if they’d never known one another and never shared a bed. Stepping closer, HanGeng pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up to the moonlight, as if to make a spectacle out of the dangerous weapon. The cool blue light glinted off the steel blade and caused more tears to leak from Heechul’s eyes.

 

“I loved you,” HanGeng spoke as he bent down over Heechul’s shaking form and placed a soft kiss on his sweat dewed forehead. “Why couldn’t you have returned that love?”

 

“Mmmmm…,” Heechul struggled to speak, struggled to tell the man before him that he was mistaken and he did love him, he had all along.

 

“I gave you everything, but it was never enough.” HanGeng continued to speak as he peered down at his frightened lover. “You always wanted more, needed more. I was never good enough for you.”

 

Heechul sobbed beneath his gag, his body shaking and trapped in his bonds. The words coming from HanGeng’s mouth were not unfamiliar to him. He’d heard his Chinese lover say them before. Their relationship was always a fiery one, full of passion and intense arguments. Unlike Heechul, HanGeng didn’t come from money. His family owned a dumpling shop in Beijing and he himself was just a lowly cooperates assistant. HanGeng had worked for the Kim manufacturing group for five years before being let go due to budget cuts, or at least that’s what Heechul’s father had told him the reason was. Heechul had another theory.

 

“Why him?” HanGeng whispered as he brought his blade closer and held it in front of his former lover’s face, close enough for the older to see the sharp edge shining in the moonlight. “Why him and not me?”

 

HanGeng’s question confused Heechul for a split second, his fear ridden mind unable to process the words. The confusion only lasted a moment as the face of the man in question formed in Heechul’s jumbled thoughts.

 

“Is it because he’s rich? Did you go to him because of his family? Or, was it his good looks?” HanGeng pressed, his words sounding desperate. “What does Siwon have that I don’t?”

 

Eyes shutting, Heechul’s heart sank. He knew HanGeng had been heartbroken when he’d left him for Siwon. He knew the Chinaman had been confused and angry with him, but he never knew it was this bad. Siwon’s family was almost as prestigious as Heechul’s own. The Choi group owned many building, business and factories throughout the country, making them an important alliance for the Kim Company. Leaving HanGeng for Siwon hadn’t been Heechul’s choice. He’d done it to please his father and keep his situation in life. If he’d continued to see HanGeng, his family threatened to cut him off. Being poor was not something Heechul could handle. He’d rather metaphorically sell himself to Siwon than lose his position in society. It was s selfish way of thinking, but it was the truth, none the less.

 

“Mmmm…,” Heechul tried to speak once more, but the tape didn’t allow for any words. He needed to tell HanGeng he loved him and not Siwon. He needed to explain himself.

 

“It’s too late for words, Chulie.” HanGeng denied, almost reading his former lover’s thoughts. “I’ve made a decision.”

 

Heechul’s eyes flew open as he felt the knife blade press against his throat, the situation suddenly becoming real to him and not just a nightmare. HanGeng gazed down at him with tear filled eyes, the look on his face heartbreaking a desperate. Heechul looked at his former lover pleadingly. If only he could speak to him, if only he could explain, maybe then he could change HanGeng’s mind? All hope of speaking was lost to Heechul as he felt the blade pressed against his skin cut into his milky flesh. The pain was searing and intense, causing a muffled cry to escape his lips.

 

HanGeng’s expression was lost and completely blank as he applied more pressure to the blade in his hand and drug it sickly slow across his former lover’s delicate throat. The pain was soon overwhelmed by a warm cascade of blood flooding down Heechul’s neck as several prominent veins and arteries were severed by the sharp blade in his throat. Heechul’s vision started to blur and spot as his body was slowly drained of blood, his heart overcompensating for the deep wound and pumping his life giving fluid quickly out the severed arteries in his neck.

 

As the knife was removed and HanGeng took a step back, Heechul’s tear filled eyes flashed to his former lover, his gaze full of fear and confusion as he slowly bled out onto the rickety wood floor or the boathouse. HanGeng watched him bleed for a few long seconds, the blood covered knife in his hand now turned upon himself. Heechul saw the desperation in his former lover’s featured. He saw the shame and horror cross his expression in response to what he’d just done. It was no surprise to him when HanGeng plunged his knife deep into his of body. Heechul desperately tried to breathe through his nose as he felt his body weaken and saw his vision slowly grow darker. The oxygen he was so desperately seeking was no use to his dying body.

 

The tears streaming down Heechul’s face mixed with the plumes of blood gushing from his throat as he watched HanGeng collapse against the dirty wood floor. Many thoughts and regrets flew through Heechul’s mind as he slowly slipped closer to unconsciousness and inevitably death. He’s loved HanGeng deeply, but had never told him. HanGeng had been the only man to steal Kim Heechul’s frozen heart and peel away his sturdy layers to peak at the real him. But, it hadn’t been enough. Pride and money had gotten in the way. Heechul knew that this moment was his fault for leaving his lover. It was his fault for being weak. He didn’t blame HanGeng, nor did he hate him for taking his life. Maybe in death they could be together like they should have been in life? Maybe in death, HanGeng would be able to forgive him.

 

Hannie, I’m sorry. I love you.., I always have.

 

Heechul’s last desperate thoughts filtered through his mind as his vision darkened completely and his body fell limp in his chair, held upright by his tight bonds and illuminated by the eerie blue moonlight as the wind continued to howl outside, swaying the unstable building and depositing sprinkles of dust from the decrepit rafters down upon his ebony hair.


End file.
